


The Today Series

by Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor



Series: Original Work [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Heartbreak, Poems, Poetry, could be love poems, origonal work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor/pseuds/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are just a few short poems I wrote a while ago and decided to move from my devaintart account to here.<br/>From what I remember, it wasn't originally going to be a series, it just happened.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Today Series

**Author's Note:**

> These are just a few short poems I wrote a while ago and decided to move from my devaintart account to here.  
> From what I remember, it wasn't originally going to be a series, it just happened.

**Not Today**

Do you remember me?  
You used to call me friend  
You told me all your secretes  
But that was then  
And this is now  
  
It's been 7 months and counting  
You moved on, I'm still exactly the same  
I thought of you today  
My stories call your name   
And I can't move on  
  
I miss you  
And you don't even know  
This pain cuts me to the core  
But I won't let it show  
Not today

 

**Just Today**

I wish I could tell you how I feel  
I wish I could let you know  
Because maybe then I could heal   
Or fall apart completely  
  
But today, just today  
I don't want to think  
I don't want to remember  
Just today, I want to live

 

Maybe Today

Maybe today I'll tell you  
Maybe tomorrow ill get the chance  
Maybe tomorrow youll answer your phone  
Or call me so I'm not alone  
  
Maybe next year I'll see you again  
Maybe next year I'll be in a grave  
Because this feeling feels like death  
This emptiness, this pain that you gave  
  
Maybe one day I'll move on  
Maybe one day I'll meet someone better  
Maybe one day I will forget  
But today, maybe today, you'll call.


End file.
